The Lost Dragons
Meanwhile, Gumball, Madison, Tom Cat Jr. and Sylvester Jr. were observing Neverland. "Oh, Gumball, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Madison said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Tom. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "By Jove!" Tom said as he looked northwest. "And the Fly Monkey encampment." Sylvester noticed Evil Martin's ship, saying, "Oh, look! There's Captain Evil Martin Brisby and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Gumball called as he hid Madison, Tom Cat Jr., and Sylvester Jr. in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. "Quick, Dot! Take Madison and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Dot said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Crows lived there. Gumball whistled to him and teased him. "Evil Martin Brisby! Evil Martin Brisby, you sewer rat! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Gumball dodged them all. Madison saw that Dot was going too fast. "Dot! Not so fast! Please, Dot!" Madison called, "We cant keep up with you!" But Dot was not listening. "Dot! Wait!" Dot reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Six Dragons were sleeping and Dot tries to wake them up. One of them was a dragon with wings, wearing a lavender and fuchsia striped cravat, a blue vest, a brown derby hat with a blue feather stuck in a red band, and pink spats and was smoking a cigar. His name was Toothless. The second one was a short and fat crow, wearing a blue fedora and fuchsia waistcoat. His name was Stormfly. The third one was a tall and lanky crow with brownish-gold eyes and wore spectacles and gray clothes befitting and old Southern preacher from the 20's. His name was Barf. The fourth one was a crow, wearing a blue and fuchsia striped shirt and a straw boater hat with no top. His name was Blef. The fifth one was a crow with black feathers, purple bags under his eyes, and an orange beak and legs. His name was Hookfang. The sixth and last one was small crow, wearing white glasses with pink lenses, a blue boatlike hat, and a red sweater. His name was Meatlug. "One chance..." Dot said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Jim on the head. "Ouch!" Jim groaned. The club fell into Fat's wings. Jim saw this, got cross, and put on his hat. "So." He kicked Fat in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Preacher and Straw Hat in the progress. "Who ya shovin'?" Preacher and Straw Hat snapped in unison. "You, that's who!" Fat said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Preacher and Straw Hat attacked Fat. Soon, Jim, Jeremy, and Glasses joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Dot pulled Jim's vest. "Wait! I have an order from Fievel!" "Huh?" Toothless stopped and said, "Orders from Gumball? Hold it, men!" Fat had just smashed Preacher and Straw Hat's heads together when it died down. "What's the orders, Dot?" Stormfly asked. "Gumball wants you all to get rid of a terrible Madison bird!" Dot said, wanting to get rid of Madison. "A terrible what?" Toothless asked. "Olivia bird!" Barf said. "Olivia bird!" Blef asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Hookfang said. "Flying this way?" asked Meatlug. "Gumball's orders are...what?" asked Stormfly. "We must stop the bird!" Dot said. "Smash it?" asked Toothless. "Kick it?" Stormfly asked. "Stomp on it?" Preacher and Straw Hat asked in unison. "No, like this..." Dot said and pretended to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Hookfang said. "Yeah, shoot it dow!" the dragons agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Dot said as the crows grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, boys. Let's follow Gadget!" Jim ordered. His brothers and Jeremy rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Dot. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Madison flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Dot said. "I see it!" Meatlug said. "Me too!" Stormfly said. The crows got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Madison almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Dot came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Madison, but Gumball flew right on time and grabbed her before she met her doom. "Darn it!" Dot cried, kicking the dandelion in frustration. "Oh, Gumball," Madison said as she hugged Gumball, "you saved my life." Again, Dot turned red with fury and jealousy and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Jaq reached Olivia first. "Are you hurted, Madison?" Sylvester asked. "No, Sylvester." Madison answered. "Good heavens, Madison," Tom said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Toothless, Stormfly, Barf & Blef, Hookfang & Meatlug are coming at them. Madison, Tom, and Sylvester hid behind Tom's umbrella. "Hey, Gumball, I got it with my skull-blaster!" Jim announced. "You did not, I did!" Preacher and Straw Hat yelled in unison. As they were fighting over who got the Madison bird, Fat came up to Gumball and told him "No, I did it!" As the crows got into another big fight, Fievel broke up their fight by calling, "Attention!" And the crows lined up in line and saluted Fievel like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you blockheads!" When the word "blockheads" came up, Toothless, Stormfly, and his brothers' smiles became guilty frowns. They stood in silence as Toothless walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Fievel said. "A mother?" Glasses asked, as Olivia looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Gumball cried. "Oh..." Hookfang sobbed, "Dot said it was a bird." "Dot said what?" Gumball asked. "Uh-oh." Dot gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Toothless said. "Dot?! Dot!" Dot emerged from behind the leaf. "What?" Dot asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Dot. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Gumball asked. "Well, I'm guilty." Dot said with a weak smile on her face. "Guilty? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Gumball asked. "Well, that's the plan." Dot said. "Princess Dot, I hereby banish you forever!" Gumball snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Dot cried and flew away to see her older sister, Princess Atta, her boyfriend, Flik, and his friends, Slim, Francis, Heimlich, Manny, Gypsy, Dim, Rosie, Tuck, and Roll. "Please, not forever!" Madison pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Gumball said, "Come on, Madison. I'll show you the island." "Oh, Gumball. Can we see the mermaids?" Madison asked. "No, let's go hunting." Hookfang argued. "Tigers?" Toothless asked. "No, bears." Preacher and Straw Hat said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the pink elephants." Tom said. "And the Indians too." Sylvester added. "All right, men! Go out and capture a few pink elephants and Indians!" Toothless, Stormfly, Barf, Blef, Hookfang, and Meatlug saluted Gumball. He then goes over to Tom. "Tom Cat Jr., you be the leader." Tom saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Tom ordered as a general, leading the Lost Dragons into the forest. "Come on, Nemo." Jaq said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Sylvester. Do be careful!" Madison called. "Come on, Madison," Gumball said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Gumball and Madison flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr27